narniafandomcom-20200223-history
Edmund Pevensie
Edmund "Ed" Pevensie (1930-1949) was the third of the Pevensie children; and after his younger sister, Lucy, second to enter the magical world of Narnia. He was mischievous and rather rude, but changed largely after his experience with the White Witch. The Age of Winter Into Narnia Edmund, along with his brother and sisters, was evacuated from London due to German air raids. The children were sent to live with the Professor Kirke and his large estate in the heart of the country in England. While exploring, Lucy stumbles into Narnia through a wardrobe in a spare room. She rushes out shortly after, saying, “I’m here, I’m here. I’ve come back. I’m all right.” The others asked what she was talking about; they had only just walked out of that room. Lucy told them about Narnia and how she got there, she then took them to see the wardrobe but they could not get into Narnia, so they did not believe her. Lucy was miserable and Edmund only made her feel worse by jeering at her and asking if she had found more countries in the cabinets. On a rainy day, they were playing “hide-and-seek” when Lucy hid in the wardrobe because she thought Susan was after her. Edmund saw her go in, so he followed so he could poke more fun at her. In doing this he ended up walking into Narnia. Upon first arriving in Narnia during the Age of Winter, Edmund encountered the “Queen of Narnia” or more commonly known as the “White Witch” by those who despise her and remember days before Narnia was engulfed by a winter with no Christmas. After the Queen found out he was a Son of Adam, she invited him up on her sleigh and fed him his favourite sweet, Turkish Delight. In return, Edmund was to bring his siblings to Narnia and lead them to her castle so she could meet them. Upon completing the task, he was to be made Prince of Narnia, his brother, a Duke, and sisters, Duchesses. Unbeknownst to Edmund, the Queen had a different plan. She wanted to kill all four Pevensie children, because she believed they were part of a prophecy that would bring about her own demise if fulfilled. Edmund asked how he would be able to find his way to her home. She told him to look for two mountains and go to the middle of them and he would find her house. The Queen told him to go to the lamp-post, and just beyond that he would be in his own world. At the lamp-post Lucy meet Edmund and told him about the White Witch and said how it was good he made into Narnia, the others should believe her now that he had made into Narnia. Back in their own world Edmund denied that he had never been into Narnia and that it had all been a game, causing Lucy to run off crying. On another day in an attempt to hide from the Macready while she was leading a tour of the estate, the four Pevensies hid in the wardrobe which led to their entrance into Narnia. When Peter and Susan realized where they were, they admitted to Lucy that they were sorry for calling her a liar and they started off into the wood when Edmund made the mistake of revealing that he had been in Narnia before when he said where the lamp-post was. Peter, out of pure outrage could not think of a thing to call him, other than a liar and a poisonous little beast. Edmund vowed to to “pay” them back. The eldest two decided to let Lucy be the leader as for not believing her. She decides to take them to meet Mr. Tumnus, the faun she has been visiting. The entourage trampled through the snow to Mr. Tumnus’ little hovel. Upon arriving to the cave, they saw that the house had been torn to shreds, with a note signed by Maugrim, the captain of the Secret Police, that explained what had happened. Edmund said that there was not much good coming here, but no one heard him. While debating on what to do, a little red breasted robin appeared. They followed the bird, fealing that the bird wanted to tell them something. Edmund tried to make Peter understand what they had just done; followed a bird without knowing what side it is on. And on top of that, debated which side is even the right one. While the boys were talking, a beaver popped out from behind a tree signaling to be quiet and follow it. Dinner with the Beavers and what Happened After Upon reaching the Beavers dam and eating a warm meal of fish, potatoes and creamy milk, they all gathered around and talked about how to rescue Mr. Tumnus. They decided that they would have to wait on Aslan to help them. Edmund asked if the White Witch would be able to turn Him to stone also. Mr. Beaver exclaimed that he doubts that she would even be able to look Him in the eye. After they talked about where to meet Aslan, Edmund quietly slipped away to reunite with the White Witch, expecting a payment of Turkish Delight for his treacherous deeds. While in the courtyard, he noticed a cluster of stone animals; one of which was a lion. Believing that she had allready caught their Aslan he took a clump of lead and drew a moustache and eye-glasses on the lions face. After rejoining the Witch, she was angered that he had not brought his brother and sisters to her palace. He saved himself from further wrath by saying they are at the beavers dam and that Aslan is in Narnia and they were to meet Him at the Stone Table. In haste, the Witch ordered a dwarf to make ready her sledge without bells. She fed Edmund with a crust of bread; then she, the dwarf, and Edmund set out to the Stone Table while Maugrim and the Secret Police ran to the dam to see if the children where still there. Journey to the Stone Table On the journey to the Stone Table, she found a group of animals eating a meal provided by Father Christmas. In her anger, she turned the lot of them into stone. With this, Edmund began to see, even more, how evil the Witch truly was. They continued on to the Stone Table, Edmund now even more uncomfortable, when he noticed the snow was wetter. The weather was a little bit warmer and the reindeer were going a little slower, and there was this curious sound all about them but he could not tell what it was with all the noise made by the sledge running through the slush. Suddenly they got stuck and could not move again no matter how hard they tried and Edmund realised the noise was chatter from birds and squirrels running through the trees. All three got out of the sledge and started off on foot. The longer they walked, the warmer it got, and all varieties of animals scampered around. The dwarf realised what was happening and said this was no thaw, this is Aslan’s doing. The Witch, now very agitated, said that the next person that meantions that name will be killed. When they had gone as far as the could, the Witch and dwarf debated on if they should sacrafice him now since there was no way they could reach the Stone Table before the others could. Before further preperations could be made, a rescue party – sent by Aslan – infiltrated her camp and took Edmund and brought him to the Narnian lines. Edmund was then proclaimed by the White Witch to still be under her possession and that he would be returned to her and executed. Aslan was able to peacefully talk with the Witch to exchange his own life for Edmund's. However the witch remained unable to interpret the true meaning of the old magic. "When a willing victim who has committed no treachery is killed in a traitors stead, the stone table will crack, and even death itself would turn backwards." -Aslan Meanwhile, Edmund was named a commander at the Battle of Beruna against the Witch's forces. He even confronted her on the battlefield, An act that proved his bravery and sealed his redemption in the eyes of Aslan. Edmund was able to slash the end of her wand to pieces, rendering it powerless -- yet the severed wand became a new weapon. The Witch fiercely plunged the sharp, broken tip into Edmund's chest and he fell, mortally wounded, to the ground. Fortunately, Aslan arrived with a reinforcement army and killed the Witch, quickly enough to allow the battle to end within a few moments. Lucy then ran to her dying brother and Edmund was saved by her magical healing cordial. After the battle, Edmund was completely redeemed of his traitorous ways and named King Edmund the Just by Aslan himself. Edmund ruled Narnia alongside his sisters, just under his brother the High King Peter. Years later, Edmund and the three others returned to their own Earth where they would remain for a year before visiting Narnia a second time. Second Visit and the King Caspian The Pevensies were transported back to Narnia by Prince caspian, who used Susan's horn to call them back. Upon returning, they were fetched by the Red Dwarf, Trumpkin and told of the plight of teenaged King Caspian who was trying to ascend to his rightful throne in Narnia which had been usurped by his own uncle Miraz. The Pevensies and Trumpkin arrived at Aslan's How, the temporary camp of Caspian's Army, just in time to prevent Caspian's assassination. After the Second Battle of Beruna, Edmund and his siblings were sent back to their Earth before Caspian's official coronation. Before Peter, whilst under the witch's spell, was about to set her free Edmund smashed her in peices Third Visit and the Dawn Treader Edmund returned a third time to Narnia through a painting of a ship, the Dawn Treader, which acted as a portal to the World of Narnia. From there, Edmund and his sister Lucy, and their cousin, Eustace, were pulled aboard the Dawn Treader where Edmund was reunited with his good friend, Caspian X, and where he continued with the ships' journey to the Silver Sea. Edmund then travels to the very end of the world were he gets a glimpse of what Aslan's Country looks like. Edmund then meets a lamb who tells him and his sister Lucy that they could not return being that they are too old. Aslan's Country He then comes to Aslan's Country (In our world Aslan's Country would be called Heaven). Here Edmund finds he can run faster than a speeding arrow, and even run so fast that it almost seems as if he were flying. This also was an effect to everyone else who came to Aslan's Country. Saving Peter In Prince Caspian,a werewolf and a hag attempt to bring their mistress, the white witch, back to life though sorcery. During the spell, The White Witch had conviced Peter to bring her back from the dead by obtaining a drop of his blood, for a son of Adam or daughter of Eve's blood was the only thing she needed in order to return. Edmund struck her down before this was accomplished. Behind the scenes Edmund was played by English actor Skandar Keynes in the two Disney films The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe and Prince Caspian. Pevensie, Edmund Category:Royalty Category:Seven Friends of Narnia Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie, Edmund